


Being Weird, As Friends

by GOTFa2



Category: Crypt TV - Fandom, Sunny Family Cult (Web Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Had being the key word here, Jaina had a boyfriend in canon, Jogging, Lesbian Sex, Look-See is referenced, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Slight DubCon in a dream sequence, Soot is referenced, Swiming Pool, Telos may indirectly be plot relevant, The Brute is referenced, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTFa2/pseuds/GOTFa2
Summary: Taylor thought she and Jaina were "just friends" but an incident at a party has her wondering if they can continue being friends without it being weird.Then again, being the daughter of a murder cult leader, not "being weird" is hardly an option.





	Being Weird, As Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Sunny Family Cult" it's characters, related series, and characters within them are property of Crypt TV.
> 
> I own nothing but this fic.
> 
> The following is inspired by Talyor and Jaina's gaydar friendship in the series, despite it probably not being intended, I hope to at least make them a popular fanfic ship. A line in the show seems to directly shoot down them being in a romantic relationship, but fanfiction is fanfiction for a reason.
> 
> I do not aim to offend anyone with the content. "Crypt TV" isn't exaclty wholesome itself.

Taylor was out jogging for her passtime. Adorned in a red tank top and matching shorts. 

Normally she'd be biking, but the bike's in the shop on account of the chain breaking due to a really bad wipe out. Last time she tries to show off. 

Besides, it was important to work on a great physiqe. Think being an heiress to a murder cult only takes a toll on ones mind or emotions ? When you have Butes, Look-Sees and Soots out there stealing the thunder, you've got struggle to stay on top in this dog eat dog world! Work out regularly. Eat right. Take a day or two to relax or meditate. Do whatever you got to build up your talent and skill! It takes dedication, it takes commitment, it takes will, to keep your head and body in the game!

With a hectic school schedule, and family obligations to the Sunny Family Cult, Taylor had to make for as much "Me Time" as she can. Normally she'd be hanging out with Jaina...but things got weird.

Her parents were fairly liberal about letting Taylor go to high school social events. If only for an extension of the familys work; Taylor was not to be alone with anyone she doesn't know, be alone with anyone stronger than she is. And to keep her eye out for some the cults acceptable targets; boys who'd drug the drinks, girls who'd slut shame the victims. She also sought out the lonely and vulnurable wall-flowers; those lost, dejected or even suicidally depressed - her parents taught her how to read such signals, after all we need weak and impressionable minds to make seeing the SFC's way of thinking. 

So far she seen six students at her school recruited...and ten victimized. 

Things with Jaina have been awkward lately. Jains didn't know of Taylor was the heiress of a murder cult, let alone her involvment. In fact they were regarded as urban legends.

No...the awkwardness from Jaina stemmed from Taylor's "reconnaissance" the other night. The party was as some boys house; the short version of her updates and obligations the cult from the other night ? The rich boy holding the party was accused of sexually assaulting a girl. After some *ahem* "inhanced interrogation", Taylor found out he was falsly accused by a bitter ex-girlfriend. 

Looks like she will be taken to one of her families meetings. After all false accusations have to be taken as seriously as genuine assault cases and are punished just as harshly.

The thing with Jaina, was at the same party, Taylor found her discarded phone and spent a considerable ten minutes asking around were Jaina was. Taylor eventually found her, in a vacant bedroom - alone and rubbing herself with a hand down her pants.

Taylor was mortified at the sight, but surpressed the urge to "Eeep". It isn't until Jaina moaned out Taylor's name, that Taylor dropped her friends phone. 

Jaina snapped her eyes back to Taylor. The haze in her eyes and slur in he voice confirmed that Jaina was a little drunk, but her pale expression shows she was embarassed too, breaking her usual streak of cocky confidence that Taylor usually sees from her "T-Taylor, I can explain."

"I just...found your phone." Taylor says awkwardly, picking the phone up and handing it to Jaina (who took it with the hand that was petting herself).

"No Taylor, I n-need to t-talk-" Jaina stuttered.

"Jaina, you're drunk; you're not thinking clearly; you probably need to go home; just sober up and don't talk to any boys until then." Taylor says hastily, before closing the door.

Taylor wasn't a jerk. She wasn't gonna just leave her friend in the scene like this. So she sat at the wall outside the door, hearing the vague sound of Jaina still moving, and slight moaning before Taylor drifted off to sleep.

When she came too, Taylor was in her own home, Jaina having came too herself and had Taylor taken home.

Days after a sucessful outting, Taylor took that Saturday to rest, and started the next Sunday with a jog. Trying to get her mind off of memories of Jaina pleasuring herself -and dreams of Jaina pleasuring her. Her mom warned that there was gonna be a storm in the noon and it's supposed to go all afternoon.

Taylor barely paid heed. She'd take as much time as she needs to clear her head (and keep her body fit). Taylor must have up ran around town at least two laps, covering about three hours. She was really working up a sweat and she finished the last of her hydration shake half and hour ago. 

Taylor started to feel the cramps in her abdomen and thighs, but lunges forward anyway, turning the corner to see some boys hanging at a gas station sitting at the bench for the third time that morning. They where the kind of guys who weren't gentlemenly but still whoop and holler at any woman showing that she had a figure. It they were a group on construction workers at a site, they'd be a cliche.

They were but teens just starting their journey of puberty, she wasn't going to hold that against them, but if they spoke out of term, she was going to give them a lecture about respecting women and why they should be afaid of her. They cheer and wave Taylor on for the third time, and she tiredly waves back. She figures she should make new route, maybe go through the town rather than around it.

As she reaches the suburbs, her cramps have reached her ankles and her chest. Determined or no, Taylor's body couldn't move without hurting herself. She crouches down with both her hands flat on her knees, trying to catch her breath, noticing her breathing is ragged as she begins to cough. 

Taylor spends about a minutes wheezing and spitting into the ground, trying to get her breathing under control in her dehydrated body.

"Hey Taylor." 

Taylor hears footsteps behind her and turns around to see non other than Jaina, wearing a dark blue tank top, and matching shorts of her own, non chalantly holding a bottle of ginger ale to Taylor.

Its only when Taylor looks at Jaina in that blue skin tight tank top, and matching shorts, she notices Jaina had a nice figure. The legs caught Taylor eyes - shapely and toned and leading to a perky little hips.

"You look like you could use a little help." Jaina offers the bottle to Taylor.

Taylor takes it, takes the cap off an chugs the bottle down like she would if a group of drunk party goers were chanting her on. When Taylor stops she let's out a loud almost cartoonish belch before covering her mouth at Jaina's chuckle.

"Thanks Jaina." Taylor says, nearly collapsing to the ground on account of her aching muscles. Luckily Jaina grabbed hold of her body and held her up.

"Are you okay ?" Jaina asks.

"Everything hurts." Taylor says truthfully "How did you find me here ?"

"I live just down the road, saw you running, and saw you were out of breath." Jaina, pointing at a two story house with a twelve foot high fence, but looking up and down Taylor's sore body "Let me guess, you got overworked ? Don't beat yourself up about it, it happens to the best of us."

I..." Taylor starts "Might have had to clear my head."

"You need to relax your muscles a little. Come on, I got a pool and patio with your name on it." Jaina gestures to the house. Taylor had all but collasped in Jaina's arms and nods.

Jaina walks Taylor to her house (Taylor saying "Ow" with each step), to the back yard and climbs her on a patio, complete with infinity pool, gently laying her down on one of two beach chairs.

Taylor leans down as Jaina takes a seat beside her. As Taylor closes her eyes, she felt the breeze ruffle her hair and the sun hit her skin. Taylor turns her head and looks up and down Jaina's body, had a full view of her perky but round boobs heaving beneath her bra. Taylor's eyes trailed down to Jaina bare legs and opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Jaina just gives a knowing smile. 

"Are you still sore ?"

"A little." Taylor nods.

"You want me to help ?" Jaina asks "It'll feel like a spa." 

"If...if you think it'll help." Taylor nods.

Jaina gets up from her seat and walks behind her, tells Taylor to lean forehead slightly. Despite it hurting, Taylor pulls trough and Jaina digging her firm fingers into her shoulders. Taylor flinches and yelps.

"Sorry, not used to doing this to someone still mobile," Jaona apologized. Taylor glances in confusion at the statement "Let's try again." Taylor grits her teeth, but returned to the position.

Jaina hands were more gentle this time. Taylor rolls her head back as Jaina began to gently rub some multiple patterns into her shoulders, and back, and neck.

"That's alright...just relax," Jaina whispers.

After a minute or two, Taylor closed her eyes, enjoying the simple movements. Jaina began to press harder, causing another noise to come from Taylor's mouth; a barely audible, high pitched moan.

Taylor felt her face flush as she heard her friend chuckle.

Jaina didn't stop "It's alright," she whispered. "Happens to the best of us."

She felt Jaina move behind her, then slowly her hands got back to work, this time, edging down between her legs. Taylor gasps at the sensation as Jaina pushed her fingers gently against into her shorts and onto her vagina.

Taylor sharply inhaled at the feeling of Jaina’s breath on her ear “It's okay...just relax. I'm gonna make you feel all better.” Jaina her fingers up and down in a stroking motion.

“W-what are you doing ?” Taylor asked nervously.

"What you want to happen. We can stop if you want to. Just give the word." Jaina moved her hand to Taylor's clit. Taylor gasped at the shock of pleasure that erupted through her body. Jaina began to kiss and lick Taylor's ear, neck and shoulder, as she brought her other hand up to squeeze one of her’s boobs.

Jains began a rotating motion and whispers again. "Do you want it ? Do you want me ?"

Taylor was aghast. This had to some kind of wet dream like she's been having all of last night, the night before, and yesterday. She didn't how to answer her, so she said what was on her mind "Yes!"

Jaina smiled again climbed up and around jet. She was still stroking Taylor's puss as they kissed. "Jaina..." Taylor whispered, letting her body taking control, kissing her back as Jaina started to slowly grind on her.

"Jaina..."

As Jaina straddled her, Taylor felt her previously aching muscles soften significantly. Taylor deepened the kiss and even let herself run her hands through her hair. Jaina moaned and leaned forward to lift Taylor's top,

"Jaina..."

"Yes Taylor ?"

Taylor's eyes snap open glancing beside her to see Jaina sitting back in her seat reading a book ("Dark Visions", an anthology collaboration between Stephen King, Dan Simmons, and George RR Martin). Taylor flushed and realized her own hand was in her own shorts, hastily pulling it our as Jaina turns her head.

"Wh...what happened ?" Taylor asks. 

"I was giving you a massage, you fell asleep, so I think I was doing something right. Didn't want to wake you, but I didn't want to leave you unattened." Jaina explains.

"How long was I out ?" Taylor asks.

"About ten minutes. Is something wrong ?" 

"I was...I was thinking about what happened the other night." Taylor says truthfully "When I saw you."

“Oh… w-well, it was like you said,” Jaina said placing her book aside. “I was drunk; I was not thinking clearly; I probably needed to go home and just sober up.”

Taylor nodded realizing Jaina was qouting her. 

"Except not really." Jaina starts again "I was a little drunk but still coherent." she raises her hand "I'll admit, I'm not the strongest drinker, but...you know when people get drunk or high, they are showing thier id, because they are giving in to their id. And the id is our inner desires, the short of it, our true selves. So perhaps I was in my right mind. I think somewhere in my id...I like playing with pretty things, or pretending to." 

“Sooooo...you think I'm pretty ?” Taylor asks smacking herself for saying something stupid.

Jaina shrugs. “I guess. I guess I probably should have been upfront about it; but yes Taylor, I think you're pretty.”

“B-But,” Taylor stuttered. “You were touching yourself to me! And I remember what you told Allie Anne; remember "secret lesbian" ? And you denied it!”

“Did I ?” Jaina cocks an eyebrow. “I said "all I hear is projection Allie"; I didn't deny anthing.” Taylor cocks an eyebrow of her own as Jaina continues “And let me tell ya, there was a lot of projection. Did you know a lot of the time a girl picks on a boy, they are hiding a crush ? Well, I'm sensing a lot of that coming off her. I have a gaydar.”

“Gaydar ?" Taylor shakes her head getting her mind back on track "But you were touching yourself too me."

Jaina nods and even looks slightly ashamed “I'm sorry, I was a little blitzed at the time, but...I have some feelings and I didn't know how or if I wanted to make of them. I was trying to be private; didn't want it to be weird.”

“So…petting yourself to me behind my back wasn't weird?” Taylor asked, although she wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to know Jaina's answer.

“W-well it's not like going to you and asking "I have an itch Taylor, wanna help me scratch it" is any less weird!” Jaina said with an comical shrug. 

“Well maybe I could have said "sure thing, just tell me-” Taylor stops, covering her mouth.

“Taylor...,” Jaina starts. "Do you have...thoughts about girls too ? Maybe your friends ? There's nothing to be embarassed about. Or are your parents, you know....traditional ?”

Taylor chuckles at the irony "Not, that traditional. My mom's actually pretty encouraging."

"Taylor, if you want me to apologize-" Jaina starts before Taylor chucked again.

“I don't want you to apologize, I'm just saying...it doesn't feel normal. I mean, we're friends. I just feel” Taylor starts taking a pause "Weird."

“Are you feeling confused ? I was confused too. But it's just as okay to feel for your friends, just like it's normal to like other girls. My mom and dad were best friends as kids, so it's not like attraction doesn't start with friendship." Jaina calmly explains "Now, clearly I have overstepped my boundries and I'm sorry." 

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" Taylor asked with a hint of nervousness.

She already knew the answer.

"Because it's the truth. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but that's just me. I don't like dishonesty. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I want to clear the air between us." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel the same way, Taylor?"

The next few seconds, a thousand thoughts rushed through Taylor's head. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on what she knew was true; Jaina was one of the few girls at school that he got along with well. Was it normal to feel this way about a friend ? Was it weird. Then again, what is normal for her ? She was the heiress of a murder cult that was supposed to cull the corrupt from society. But Jaina was a friend. A close friend. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't have these feelings, and Jaina just said she didn't like dishonesty.

"Jaina, I really do like you," Taylor blurted quickly, before swallowed heavily, and Taylor immediately began to worry that she had made a mistake. "It's okay you feel this way about me, it's just I…" words failed Taylor "I don't know how to feel about this."

"O-oh…" Jaina muttered simply in response. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it. I just don't want us to be weird. It's just, I wanted to thank you." 

"For what?" Taylor asked. 

"For not freaking out or not getting mad at me for this. You're a really great friend," she said, with a weak smile "I just don't want you to feel weird about it."

"I'll always be your friend Jaina," Taylor says truthfully "Platonic. R-romantic, and...I can take being weird." Taylor finishes also speaking truthfully. 

"Really ?"

Taylor shrugs with an air of confidence "Why not ? Yeah, I can take being weird." 

"Be weird as friends ?" Jaina asked.

"I don't know. How do we move forward with this ?" Taylor said, her confidence slipping back to confusion.

"Weeelll..." Jaina draws out, gesturing to the pool "Like it? How 'bout a swim?"

"But, I don't have a suit or...."

"So? Just use your bra. It functions the same." With that, Jaina pulled off her tank top, revealing a bright blue B+ bra. She down her short jean shorts with those long, shapely legs, showing off a matching G-string. Her back was to Taylor's wide, interested eyes the whole time.

Before Taylor could say anything, Jaina kicked off her sandals then started walking down the length of the poolside deck. Her hindquarters was now holding Taylor's gaze. Jaina turned at the diving board and smiled. Taylor stared, taking in all of her beautiful body. From that smiling face to her beautiful firm breasts and down her curvey torso and hips. Then she smiled sweetly, waved with her little fingertips and leans backwards into the pool. 

As Jaina knifed into the water, Taylor followed the submerged shape with her eyes as she swam a wide circle around the pool, surfacing in front of Taylor. Water dripping from crown, drapping her long hair around her head in a comic fashion. "What are you waiting for, Chinese New Year ?" Jaina asks

Using both hands, she heaved water at Taylor who squealed, breaking the awed state she was in. With another splash, Taylor revealing a plain white, sports bra and matching undershorts off before diving into the pool. The water easily cooled the heat from the sun but nothing to douse the body heat the brought about when Jaina showed off her sexy body.

Taylor swam a few circuits of the pool then Jaina started to splash Taylor, earning a laugh. Taylor returned with the splashes and soon a splash fight escalated. The pair took turns splashing and eventually dunking until Jaina dove under the water. Being so close to the reflective surface of the pool, Taylor felt herself lifted up and tossed to the side. Then came the games of the two diving under to up end the other girl.

When Taylor tried did it the first time, she realized she had accidentally grabbed Jaina's breasts, and Jaina offered no complaint or resistance. Her musing was short lived as she quickly lifted and dunked Jaina once again. Jaina rose from the water with a happy squeal and swam after Taylor, pouncing on her, forcing eachother underwater where they got into a light-hearted scuffle, swimming parallel to the bottom of the pool.

Needing to breathe, Taylor broke free and surfaced. As she gulped, Jaina swam beneath her and between her legs. Taylor felt the back of Jaina's head, wet hair against her mound and seperated by a thin layer of clothing, as she was lifted and flipped into the water once again.

Surfacing, she sputtered, "You... I'll..."

Jaina was laughing even as she backed away from the seemingly enraged teen. Taylor stalked her across the pool until Jaina came up against the wall. Taylor closed the distance. Her face was determined but, inwardly, she had no idea what she was going to do.

That's when the two girls noticed the sky has become darker and it began to wind and rain. Despite being in a fairly large body of water, the rapidly cooling air caused the girls to hastily swim to the pool's steps and climb out.

They reached their clothes and found the were no more dry than the girls.

"Come on, we can warm up inside." Jaina scooped up her and Taylor's clothes as they rush inside. 

Jaina's house was larger than she expected. In decor, was hardly way she expected. If the hunting trophies, seramic and stuffed animals, and gun racks are any indication, Jaina herself, or someone in her family was a proud hunter. She's gonna assume it's the latter. As they passed the the living room, she noticed the walls were painted a strange shade of purple.

“Those trophies yours?”

“Oh, no!” Jaina laughed again. “Just my dad's. Something remember him by.” Jaina says as she walks to the laundry room, tossing the ruined clothes into the washer.

Taylor glanced at a dark leather three piece couch, complete with a matching ottoman, and glass coffe table. Placed before it is a seventy two inch flat screen TV, with a DVD and VCR (holy shit, there are people who still use VCR's). 

On the left side of the room; the walls painted deep purple. There was cabinate with a record player on it, boxes of records beside it; containing Beatles, Billy Joel, Elton John, Ozzy Osbourne, Eddie Money, Bruce Springsteen, you name it. Adorned on the wall surrounding the stand, are a dozen of photos of a middle aged man -she presumed to be Jaina's father - in a series of hunting, family or wedding photos. 

"Are we alone ?" Taylor asks.

"We're never alone." Jaina calls from the laundry room. In a cartoonishly "creepy whisper" voice.

"What ?"

"My mom's here. She never leaves on account of...being bed ridden. She kind of goes in and out." Jaina's voice gets slighlty quiet and serious "She's asleep a lot and it's part of her recovery. I'm kind of her caretaker."

"Is it...that serious ?" Taylor asks hesitianty, immeidatley smacking herself with te stupidity and insesnitivity of her comment.

"All medical emergencies are serious. But since you asked, it's not as bad as it could have been. It was a close call, doctors call her lucky. I believe a person has to make their own luck." Jaina explains.

“...so you gonna check in on her ?"

"I check on her all the time." Jaina comments. "But I can't exactly check on her at the momment, and I don't wanna disturb her sleep." 

"I'm...sorry I brought it up." Taylor says meekly.

"It's fine. Not anyone to blame. If there were, I'd have to kill them." Jaina jokes.

Trying to change the subject, Taylor notices something on the coffe table. It was a black box, with it's lid open. And in that box, a black marble ball, about the size of a softball. On it was a symbol resembling the Eye of Horus.

"Didn't pin you as a collector." Taylor notes picking up the box.

"You found Telos too ?" Jaina speaks from the laundry room. "Supposedly, it grants wishes."

"I didn't think it was real."

"You didn't sound surpised that it is."

"I read a lot of folklore." Taylor shrugs "You ever use it ?"

Jaina chuckles "I didn't know if it works. I seen enough movies to know to be careful what you wish for. So I'm thinking of small wishes...just to see if it works. I guess I was wishing for an opprotunity."

"For what ?" 

"I can't tell, it won't come true."

Taylor nods, walking out the living room to look at more of the house, when she enters the hallway and notices the laundry rooms door still open, and Jaina non chalantly stripping out her bathing suit top and tossing the pieces into the wash. 

Taylor stares up and down Jaina's body and when the latter noticees, she smiles a friendly smile. Taylor felt her face heat right up, and she looked pointedly away.

"W-what are you doing ?" Taylor stutters.

Jaina, smiles showing absoultely no shame in her nudity “I gotta hit the shower,” Jaina said as she shimmied out of her bottoms. She notices Taylor looking away "Yeah, I mostly have the house to myself on account of my mom being bedridden, and..." she looks down her naked body and smiled, "I'm pretty confident about all of this." 

Taylor looks away nodding and blurts our "You should be." covering her mouth and blushes harder at what she just said.

"So...you wanna join me ?" Jaina asked as if she was asking about the weather. 

If Taylor wasn’t flustered then, she most certainly was now. She was only snapped out of it when Jaina unaplogetically moaned as she brought her hand up and squeezed one of her boobs, her eyes fluttering. Taylor stuttered and sputtered for words as she stared at the smirking face of her supposedly platonic friend. “Wh-what? You-you want-you're asking-you-I....WHAT ?!”

"Join me. In the shower." Jaina said, raising her left and then right hand to empathize her words.

“I-I don’t know, Jain...I'm not sure-I'm not sure I can-”

"Taylor, you're wet and dripping; I'm wet and dripping; if we don't warm up, we'll catch a cold. And we can't have you going around the house making puddles?" Jaina says logically. Taylor looks down and sees the puddle her rainsoaked body is making on the floor and the trail she made behind her body.  
"We don’t have much hot water, like it takes an hour to recharge. Invitations always open if you change your mind." 

"I...don't know ?" Taylor’s inflection rose at the end of her sentence, creating a more question like sound

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to. If you want I can get a blanket and some warmer clothes, and we can put all this behind us." Jaina says, no signs of lust or seduction in her voice. 

“I-I think I can’ wait, thanks,” Taylor said. "I can find some way to keep myself war- dry."

"If you say so." Jaina nods in understanding. She non chalantly walks past Taylor and heads up the stairs. While Taylor tried to avert her gaze, she took a glance at Jaina's figure, watching on almost slow motion as her hips shawshaying and shaking her ass from side to side. Taylor could have sworn she seen Jaina do an uncharacteristic stylish throw of her hair back as she disappeared up the stairs. 

Taylor shivered as she stood in the laundry room. There was no where to stand, never mind sit, where she wouldn’t drip endlessly. She was tempted to just turn on the dryer press her body against it to satiate the cold, but the clothes aren't ready and that would be a waste of electricity.

Also...in retrospect, it would cause her body to tingle, and she wouldn't get vibration related jokes out of her head.

And that just brought her thoughts back to Jaina, rubbing her wet naked body, in a hot steamy shower. "Oh, what the hell ?" Taylor thought. 

Jaina wasn't the kind of girl who would hold it over her. And Taylor saw HER naked, so it was only fair. Taylor bit her lip as she stripped out of her own bathing suit tossed the pieces into the washer.

Taylor, now naked in another persons house, quickly but nervously made her way up the stairs. She noticed two two closed doors. The sound of a bathroom and shower running between them. Someone must have their own bathroom and shower. Lucky girl.

Taylor hesitantly opens one door, gasps and quickly shuts it, covering her mouth after nearly walking in on her friends bed ridding mother, hoping she wasn't awake enough to see Taylor and that the door closing didn't wake her up. 

Taylor goes to door number two, Jaina's room obviously and found the door within the room. She knocks before entering.

There was noticing too spectacular in the bathroom. It was just a generic bathroom with a walk in shower, occupied by Jaina, quietly singing "Not a Girl, Not Yet A Woman" by Britney Spears, just under the shower stream.

Jaina pulled back the glass door. Although they were both nude, Taylor had to resist the urge to cover herself. She swallowed as her eyes traveled down Jaina’s body. She was gorgeous. Curves and clear skin, and that ever present carefree smile decorating her face.

“Hop in!”

Taylor breathed in and went for it.

It was a little cramped with two people, but the hot water was heavenly. Taylor gulped as she had to force her eyes away from Jaina's figure and focus on get face. She still felt dizzy from looking at her. Jaina's hand on her hip and stomach was firm and kept them on balanced. She gulped as she fought the urge to grab Jaina hand and push it lower. Her breath was panting; cheeks red like the blood of her victims. She took a step forward, and almost slipped immediately. A small noise escaped her throat when her arm brushed Jaina's breast.

"L-let's go ahead a-and lather up, o-ok?" Taylor spoke, unsure of herself; unsure of what she truly wanted in that moment. Taylor turned around and held her breath as her puss brush across Jaina's leg in the movement. Jaina reached for the soap and brought it under the water for a few seconds. Taylor's eyes turned back to Jaina and she caught her gazing down at her breasts.

Jaina suddenly turned her eyes back to Taylor's, wide and guilty, and flushed in amusement.

"Sure thing," Jaina slipped the soap into Taylor hand and watched as she lathered up his hands, and soon followed Taylor's example; the two soon found that they kept bumping into each other. There was too little space. 

Taylor gripped the bar tightly for a moment until it slipped from her hand. It fell hard onto the floor of the tub, but already, Taylor was turning around and leaning in toward Jaina.

Aside from the blast of the shower, there was nothing to break the awkard silence. Jaina took it upon herself. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jaina says in a conversational tone of voice.

“Yeah?”

“And I think that we…” she stepped gently placed her hands on Taylor's shoulders “…have been dancing around this for way too long.”

“H-huh?” Taylor looks in her eyes. 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to...do this. I have been reading signs and signals with you for some time now. Have I... Been reading them wrong ? Tell me that you don’t, and we won't. We can just be two platonic friends playing in the shower.” Jaina said "I haven't, have I?"

"I don't know." Taylor answered truthfully, before quickly adding when Jaina started looking unbearably heartbroken, "I, I don't think so."

"Oh." Jaina murmured, smiling and leaning closer, "I can work with that... if you're up for it..."

It couldn't be THAT easy. But here they were, looking for a simple "Yes or No."

Except… she was in the shower with the girl she’s been pining after for a while now, very much naked, and not gonna be going anywere. It really felt like a now or never situation. 

Then Taylor nodded. "Yes...I do want it. I want you." 

Jaina gave her a beaming smile and then quickly closed the very short distance between them so she could kiss her. Taylor was freaking out the other half, it was the best damn feeling in the world. Her lips were soft on Taylor’s own, her movements slow, delicate, precise and confident, and the brunette was already hooked. Jaina was a good kisser; paitent, gentle, and encouraging. Taylor starts to relax and start kissing back.

Then there was tongue in her mouth, and it was doing things to her own tongue almost; sensation was so sweet that Taylor nearly melted on the spot. Hands roamed, bodies pressed together and the time stood still. Just two friends, kissing in the shower.

Within seconds Taylor felt Jaina's tongue brushing against her lips, asking for entry. Taylor hesitated, and as she did so, decided to take charge and push her tongue inside the other girl's mouth. Jaina was surprised, but quickly recovered. Taylor stopped for a second as it dons on her she was having her first make out session with another girl and started again when she realized she didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly, Jania's hand gently smacks Taylor on the ass, hitching her breath.

Taylor reacts with a smack of her own to Jaina. After Jaina let out a whipped gasp of her own, she grins, taking Taylor's hand and begins to guide it. "No, not there. I know what you really want."

Janina uses Taylor's hand to caress her face; across her cheek, lips and took Taylor's fingers into her mouth, sucking them like lollypops. Jaina removed Taylor's hand and leans in for another kiss, licking her own lips and Taylor's. Finally, Jaina guided Taylor's hand to her breasts. Taylor began to tremble nervously as she brushed over her nipple, fondling her, then became more confident, pressing and groping Jaina's boobs. Jaina let out a gentle hum, nodding and looking at Taylor with a look of encouragment, increasing Taylor's confidence. 

"That's enough now my dear." Catching Taylor by surprise. Jaina just called her "dear". There had to be a platonic context to this, right ? Well as platonic as you can get when playing with your friends tits. 

Now it was Jaina's turn. Her hand now reached Taylor’s breasts and she cupped it in a firm grip, eliciting a high pitched whimper.

“C-careful. Please.”

Jaina grinned at how sensitive Taylor sounded and licked her ear before mouthing a response.

“Don't worry. I know how to touch a woman.”

Another shudder gasp of exasperation when Jaina’s fingers circled Taylor's nipple and a second later she gave it a little squeeze that caused the latter to bite her lip to keep herself quiet. Not that Jaina couldn't see how Taylor felt; blushing crimson, heavy breathing, her body twitching.

A moment later, Janie decided to divert her attention elsewhere. One inch at a time, her fingers made their way to Taylor’s lower regions and reached the delicate parts when Taylor uttered a deep moan from the back of her lips.

"There you go...someones excited." Jaina said with a tone of encouragement.

"It's nothing." Taylor lies.

Jaina brushed her finger across Taylor's center, noting Taylor's whimper and the shake of her legs as she pulled back her hand back and licked her fingers. 

“I... I’m s-sensitive..down there,” Taylor moans. Had it not been for the steam and stream, Taylor's body heat would have been very, VERY apparent. 

"That's a shame. I really like the taste too." Jaina smirked. 

Jaina started rubbing circles in and around Taylor's clit, her mouth licking and kissing Taylor’s shoulder, neck, cheeks, before stopping, getting down on her knees and starting to kiss and lick at Taylor's vagina.

Taylor almost jumped out of her skin at the startling sensation as she mumbled incoherently under her breath. “Oh, Jain-- fuck... god,- careful ple-- FUCK!” Jaina smiled in her head. Her tongue stroking just about everywhere on Taylor's happy spot she can reach. Taylor was gonna would reach her limit.

Taylor closed her eyes as she began to breath louder and faster, letting groans out the back of her throat. Her friends tongue bringing her closer to climax. Wait, "friend" ? Is Jaina her friend ? Just her friend ? After this ? Well this is gonna make future hangouts awkward.

She felt Jaina stop.

"Don't stop!" Taylor gasps.

"I want to see your eyes."

Taylor lets out a frustrated sounding yelp. She places her hands on the sides of Jaina's head, forcing her to look up at her face - Taylor looked like she was about to cry "Please don't stop!" 

Taylor impaitently pulls Jaina back to work, the two girls keeping eye contact. Taylor, in a world of mind numbing bliss. Jaina, in one of cheeky amusement. 

The more Jaina danced her tongue around Taylor's lips and clit, the harder it became for Taylor to hold herself together. The eyes have it, so it seems. Every kiss/lick on Taylor nether region brought another moan. And when Jaina caught her clit, sucking it like a sore thumb, Taylor leaned back, moaning and screaming so loud, she didn't care who heared. 

Then Jaina stopped again "Jaina, don't-" Taylor starts to pought.

"Eye contact!" Jaina orders.

When Taylor resumes their eye contact, her hands grasped Jaina’s head even as the brunette found her g-spot and stroked hard against it. The look in Jaina's eyes, and the sight of her head moving down there added fuel to the fire. Had it not been for the shower blast, Jaina could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. The orgasm surged through Taylor, her knees nearly buck out as she let loose, a strangled cry that filled the bathroom. Taylor's knees gave way as she moved her hands to Jaina's shoulders, holding on for dear life.

It was no use. Jaina was strong, and Taylor was weak. Taylor collapsed from the force, leaning back to the shower wall as she slid down slowly. Taylor’s mouth was draw, her face blissed out, sweaty; Jaina's covered with Taylor’s slick. Both faces washed off by the running water. It made Taylor want to lean in and kiss Jaina, so she did.

“Teach me,” Taylor said against Jaina’s mouth.

“Okay, girlfriend” Jaina smirked eyes flickers downwards for a second as she started to stand back up. Did she just call Taylor "Girlfriend" ? That had to be platonic...if you can call mutual oral sex "platonic". Taylor bit her lower lip and slowly got down to her knees, eye contact unbroken.

Jaina kept her hands on her hips as Taylor's eyes start to dart between her eyes and the grand prize (holy shit, a rhymm!). Taylor opened her mouth and brought it between Jaina's folds, maintaining eye-contact and felt her body sigh on her tongue.

"Hell yes!" Jaina cried upward, like a prayer to the divine beings of darkness. She wiped the water out of her eyes and looked down at Taylor rubbing her face in her puss, kissing it sloppily, her tongue everywhere. "Come on, you can do a little better..."

Taylor does as best she can. She obeyed Jaina’s breathy instructions, and she kissed, licked, and tugged, using her fingers when asked. She loved making Jaina buck, twitch and moan. She loved she was able to garner such a reaction such as getting Jaina to highten her pitch.

Taylor crooks her finger and then pulls out, still rubbing her thumb. Jaina whines and gasp as Taylor presses her index and middle finger into her spot, twisting them inside and angling them up slightly.

“Fuuuuck,” being the fourth time Jaina lets her voice pitch high focused Taylors’s tongue relentless sliding over her clit and slit. Right now her sole motivation, except to lick with precision, adjusting the rhythm of her tongue to mimic what Jaina herself did to Taylor moments ago.

After intitally keeping her hands on her hips in an attempt to look like she was in power once Taylor started working her clit, Jaina finds herself is clawing on both sides of the stall, her knees spread apart as Taylor fucks and sucks her. The heat hovering in her stomach, deep and low and ready, and Janine can only manage gasps and small whines, clenching on Taylor's face, her thighs tightening and attempting to squeeze around Taylor’s head.

When she comes, it still feels sudden and without warning, and she manages a low, long, drawn out “Taylor,” in a tense gasp, her body shaking as she collapses against the wet tile. Taylor gives two last licks to Jaina’s clit, and Jaina lets out a near sob at the over-stimulation, her muscles still twitching around Taylor's mouth.

She felt Jaina’s orgasm, and Taylor pulled back, catching her break. Jaina collapsed to the floor, once again at eye level with Taylor. “Thank you, Taylor. You did a very good job,” Jaina pats Taylor on the head and pulls Taylor in to kiss her forehead.. “Done yet, or…?”

Taylor swallowed. Her arousal was not yet satiated. In fact she felt all the more energized. 

“Not yet, you ?” Taylor asked.

"I'm gay-me if you are." Jaina smirked.

"Fuck you." Taylor deadpans, unamused by the lameness of the pun.

"I think we're about half way there."

There wasn't much room for the two in the shower to stand up and continue for what Jaina had in mind "Put your right leg over my left" she whispers with a kiss. The kiss soon turns into a hot passionate make-out session. With Jaina straddling her, Taylor did as told. Once they were in the right position with one of their legs over the other, they pulled each other as close as possible, gasping in unison.

“W-wow!” Taylor stuttered, staring at the spot where the two were connected with wide eyes and biting her lip as Jaina slowly moved her hips, experimenting with the new sensations that she was feeling. It felt as though an electric current had passed between the girls.

Their breathing becoming more like pants as they began rocking back and fourth between eachother. 

Taylor moans at the sensation of their sexes rubbing against eachother in a slow manner. Jaina hung back with a predatory smile on her face, as the moan rose and rose. Then she couldn't take the separation anymore and kissed Taylor again. 

Jaina smacked her ass again—squeezing harder now—and pulled them together. Their vaginas wetly slid together. Another high moan from both of them. Jaina stopped herself to suck at Taylor's neck vampirically. 

"Jaina! Oh God! Jaina!" Taylor whined thrusting herself against her friend, the sound of them rutting rivals that of the shower running. Almost as if their water was washing away the filth. Wet bodies slipping and sliding, rubbing together to produce a spark. It seemed impossible, but every movement seemed hit the right spots, if their fervent panting is any indication. 

Taylor gasped and cried out as if begging for mercy, but would recieve none now; pussies were slapping together, colliding like they were two bulls ramming into eachother in natures Freudian Conflict. Jaina pulls Taylor close as she took it from her, grunting with exertion now, screaming with pleasure. Taylor followed suit. 

The two kissed eachother in a vain effort to cover their moaning and groaning. Exceeding the shower and pelvic slamming as the loud noises in the bathroom. 

"Jaina!....Jaina!" Taylor chanted it - or at least struggled to in incoherent moans. Her brain was fire, her world shrinking. The end was coming, and the girls wasn’t far off either. Returning Jaina’s embrace and keeping their bodies in constant contact with one another, Taylor cries out “I’m close!”

“Me too!” Jaina responded. “Please don’t stop! I need more!”

They grabbed hold of eachother. At this point they where focusing on the hip motions. “I’m gonna cum, Jaina!” Taylor warned. Jaina's groaning in her ear was the final push Taylor needs as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. “I’m cumming, Jaina! I’m-”

“I love you, Taylor!” Jaina’s came two seconds after Taylor. Both girls’ bodies stopped suddenly as they cried into eachother shoulders. Once again the sweat and other fluids washing down the drain. 

For the moment, though, both girls eventually calmed down. Their minds were finally focussed again and they two still didn’t move for a while as they simply lay together in the shower stream. Not wanting to break the silence.

But unfortunatley Taylor had something on her mind "You didn't mean that platonically did you ?" Jaina gives another smirk/shrug "You don't seem pretty embrassed."

"Pretty ? Yes. Embarassed ? No. I mean after what we just did ? I don't think we can put a platonic spin on that." Jaina nods confidently.

"So...are we a thing ?" Taylor asks.

"Would be a little weird if we wern't."

"I guess." Taylor nods "So what Allie said ?"

"Doesn't have to be "secret" and dosen't half to be- Oh my god, are your parents; you said they're not "That kind of tradtional" what kind of tradtions are we talking about ?" Jaina asks concerned.

"Family secret - if I told you I'd have to kill you." Taylor jokes, laughing in fake(?) manic laughter.

Jaina chuckles at this remark taking a moment to just relax in silence and hold Taylor to her body. Then another thought came to head.

"You know we're gonna run out of hot water shortly, right ?"

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> What ? We're you expecting some kind of joke ? Some parting words of wisdom ?
> 
> How about this ?
> 
> A "Jiffy" is an actual unit in time. It is one 1000th of a second.


End file.
